ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Noir: Goblin's Revenge
Spider-Man Noir: Goblin's Revenge is a non-cannon video game set in the Noir Universe. The game will have the same sort of dark setting as Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Gameplay The gameplay in this game will be a cross between the playstyle of Spider-Man Noir in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and The Amazing Spider-Man as the player will have to use stealth in various missions, but when fighting against enemies, will have the same fighting mechanics as in the Amazing Spider-Man. The player will also be able to use a variety of different guns ,as Spider-Man kills in the Noir Univeres, and will be able to free roam around Noir New York City. Plot The game begins with Goblin being transported to a new prison near New York City called Ryker's Island. Ryker's Island is run by a gouvernment agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Once the Goblin is in his cell, Chameleon (Desguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.) Shuts off the security. Some of Spider-Man's greatest enemies are freed and head to New York. Once there, Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, quarentines the city so that the villains can't get out of New York. Goblin unites the other villains to destroy Spider-Man and take over New York through some of the most dangerous crime lords in the city. Spider-Man infiltrates New York City and over hears this and knows that he must stop them to protect the people of New York. Osborne's first target for taking over the city is one of it's most dangerous crime lords, Kingpin. Osborne first sends Kraven and some other members of his army to attack a warehouse guarded by Kingpin's men where much of his money is stored. Once Spider-Man gets there, he battles both Osborne's men and Kingpin's men. After defeating the two forces and killing Kraven, Fury arrives and has S.H.I.E.L.D capture the criminals and sieze Kingpin's money. After hearing about this, Kingpin wants revenge on Spider-Man. Soon after this, Spider-Man meets Daredevil who promises to give Spider-Man some valuable information on Osborne if he helps him defeat some of Kingpin's men that are in the area so that Kingpin's army will become weaker. Spider-Man agrees to help him and defeats Kingpin's troops and also encounters the villain scorpion who the Kingpin paid to get rid of Spider-Man. Spider-Man kills Scorpion and meets with Daredevil. Dareevil then tells him that there is one of Osborne's bases nearby where there is some information on some weapons that are being created for Osborne. Spider-Man checks it out and battles with more of Osborne's troops and Electro. After killing Electro, Spider-Man finds some files that say that Doctor Otto Octavius is creating a weapon for Osborne at a labratory on the other side of the city. Peter arrives at the lab that is heavily guarded. There he sneaks into the lab and finds Otto Octavius, who knocks him out with knock out gas. Spider-Man awakes in a room filled with thugs. He defeats the thugs and escapes. He finds that he is beneath the lab and goes to find Otto Octavius. He eventually does and questions him about these weapons. Octavius then attacks him and the two battle. Spider-Man defeats Octavius and asks him where the weapons are and Octavius tells him that he is to late and Osborne already has it. He is about to kill Octavius when Nick Fury shows up and has Octavius arrested. Meanwhile, Osborne gets two of his thugs, Eddie Brock and the psycopathic Cletus Cassidy and has the new weapons ,dubbed Symbiote, bonded with them, turning them into Venom and Carnage. Allies *Felicia Hardy *Jim Logan *J. Jonah Jameson *May Parker *Daredevil *Nick Fury Bosses *Goblin *Hammerhead *Kraven *Chameleon *Vulture *Sandman *Doctor Otto Octavius *Molten Man *Kingpin *Venom *Carnage *Rhino *Scorpion *Electro *Captain Boomerang (side mission only) *Bullseye (side mission only) *Lizard (side mission only) *Morbius (side mission only) Category:Video games